


Straight To Hell

by ImpressedImpression



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Homophobia (don't worry it all works out), Hurt Barry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ollie can be a jerk, Sad Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpressedImpression/pseuds/ImpressedImpression
Summary: For Barry, high school was hell. He was stuck at the bottom of the social hierarchy, trying to hide from bullies and keep his head above the water.Oliver was the most popular kid in school. His was rich, and his parents were famous (if a little neglectful,) and he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.Eventually, they'll come together.





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kr1411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/gifts), [Multi_FandomWeirdo16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_FandomWeirdo16/gifts).



> Yeah, I know this is crap. Whatever. I mean, at least I was trying to be productive. That has to count for something, right?

“Barry? Earth to Barry? Hello? Is anyone home?” Barry was jolted out of his thoughts when Cisco rapped smartly on his skull. “You okay man? You’ve been zoned out for, like, ten minutes.” Cisco inquired, ignoring the glare that Barry sent his way.

“Yeah... just been thinking about my dad’s case a lot.” Barry let his head flop back down onto his folded hands before reaching out to steal some of Cisco’s chips. The two boys had been lounging around the lab during lunch hour, trying to avoid Barry’s many bullies.

“That’s tough, man. I know you think he’s innocent, and I’m not saying that you’re wrong... Just how are you going to prove to the rest of the world that you’re right and not just... delusional?” Cisco questioned, choosing his words carefully. Just five years ago, his best friend’s mother had been killed, and his dad was convicted for the crime. Barry claimed that he was innocent, claimed that it was the man in yellow, surrounded by lightning. The whole case had been televised, anyone who didn’t know about it had to be living under a rock. Barry had been sent to live with his best friend Iris, and her father, Joe. Ever since that night, Barry had been searching from some kind of evidence, trying to do anything that could free his father.

“I don’t know Cisco. I was thinking that maybe I would be interested in becoming a CSI. You know, investigate cases, catch criminals, try to stop other innocent people from being thrown in jail.” Barry replied, his tone slightly bitter. “Then maybe I’ll be able to make a difference in the world. If I can’t save my dad, then the least I can do is try to save somebody else.”

“That’s cool, man. Now, come on. We promised we'd meet Caitlin before sixth period.” The two boys grabbed their backpacks as they trudged out the door.

 

Barry groaned as he flopped down onto a seat in Dr. Wells' class. He buried his head in his hands and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his side. Tony Woodward had caught him on the way to seventh period. He had been dragged into the bathroom, where Tony had shoved him against a wall, and delivered several hard punches to his ribcage, all the while hurling insults at him and laughing maniacally. He just wanted to go home, do his homework, and binge watch Netflix.

He was completely zoned when Dr. Wells had entered the room, announcing that they would be receiving new lab partners. Barry felt his insides tighten uncomfortably. He really didn’t have anyone outside of his small group of friends: Cisco and Caitlin, which he only really hung out with during school. And of course, he had Iris, but she tended to run with the more popular crowd. Barry could only pray that he didn’t end up with Tony Woodward or Hunter Zolomon. He hoped he could end up with someone like... that girl Linda. She seemed nice enough, and she had never made fun of Barry before. Or maybe Patty. She was also nice, and pretty smart. He wouldn't mind spending some more time with her.

He was only half listening as Wells started listing off names, doodling in his notebook, at least until his own name was called.

“Barry Allen and Oliver Queen.”

Well, fuck.

He was partnered with Oliver Queen, the most popular kid in school. Oliver came from money, lived in a mansion, and his mom was running for mayor. Barry came from a televised murder case, lived in a house with his best friend and foster father, and his dad was rotting in jail for a crime he didn’t commit (though only Barry truly believed that last part). And sure, Oliver had never picked on him before, but he wasn’t exactly known for his kindness and generosity either.

He turned to look at Oliver, who had fixed him with a sharp glare before turned back to a muttered conversation with his friends, Tommy and Dig. Barry rolled his eyes, and grumbled to no one in particular, as he gathered his things and slid into the empty seat, trying not to groan as the movement jostled his tender ribs- next to Oliver with a small sigh.

 

Oliver had been having a good day. He had gone out to lunch at Big Belly Burger with his friends: Dig, Lyla, Laurel, and Tommy, and he had gotten out of a detention in Mrs. Clayton’s class. Now, he was stuck with Barry Allen. Now, Oliver had no real reason to be against the kid, but something about him made Oliver uneasy. Maybe, it was Allen’s unrelenting group of bullies. Or the fact that he seemed to be hiding something behind that sweet smile of his. Or it could be that Barry was just too smart for his own good. Oliver had a reputation to uphold, and he did not need some little nerd getting in his way. At least, that’s what he told himself as he fixed Barry with a cold stare. The man in question glanced up at him and rolled his eyes as he mumbled under his breath, wincing slightly as he sat in an empty seat besides Oliver.

“You’ll have ten minutes to become acquainted with your new partner.” Dr. Wells announced as he rolled his wheelchair out the door. “Behave. Any trouble and I’ll know.” He added before he disappeared down the hall. Oliver turned to look at Barry who had begun doodling in the back of his notebook, curvy letters covering the page. He looked a little uncomfortable, sitting with all of the popular kids. He kept thrumming his fingers on the desk, and tapping his foot, decidedly not looking at anyone around him. Laurel twisted around in her seat to face him, wearing a kind smile.

“Hi. I’m Laurel. And this is Dig, Tommy, and Oliver.” She gestured to each person in turn.

“I know.” Barry replied, before a blush rose to his face, as his words caught up to him. “W-well I mean, it’s kinda hard not to know. It’s nice to meet you all.” Laurel looked like she was trying not to laugh, and Tommy was grinning widely. Dig cracked a small smile. Oliver just raised his eyebrow. “I’m Barry. Allen. Well I guess that name’s not that easy to forget either.” Barry finished, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Whatcha drawing, Barry?” Laurel asked kindly.

“Oh... j-just a song that I wrote... it’s for my mom.” Barry stuttered quietly.

“That’s so swe-” Laurel was cut off, as Hunter grabbed Barry’s arm and yanked him out of his chair.


	2. Dizzying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets beat up by Tony and Hunter, while Oliver has a hard time explaining his seemingly irrational feelings towards Barry.

Barry gasped as Hunter slammed him against the blackboard. He distantly heard Laurel gasp as he tried to dodge one of the fists flying towards his face. He groaned as a strong hit was delivered to his jaw. Tony cracked his knuckles from where he was standing behind Hunter.

“Writing songs for you mommy? You wouldn’t have too if your daddy hadn’t gone and killed her.” Tony said with a laugh and a vicious sneer.

“He didn’t kill my mother. Leave me alone.” Barry said, through gritted teeth. His tender ribs ached beneath Hunter’s strong grip, and his jaw was throbbing.

“Fat chance, freak.” Hunter growled into his ear. Another fist came flying towards his face, and he was vaguely aware of laughter in the background. His mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood.

“See you around, Allen.” Hunter pushed Barry to the floor, and they stalked off towards their friends, cackling madly. Barry tenderly touched his face, his fingers coming back stained red. A nosebleed he guessed and a busted lip. He groaned, closed his eyes, and let his head hit the wall behind him, trying to ignore the steady pounding that seemed to echo throughout his skull. He was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he whipped around to look at Laurel, kneeling at his side. Dig and Tommy were looking down at him, faces filled with concern, while Oliver wore a stoic expression, impossible to read.

_Fuck._

Barry could handle getting beat up, but getting beat up in front of the popular kids, one of which was his new lab partner? That’s just what he needed. For some more people to think that he was a freak. And a loser.

“Barry? Are you alright?” Laurel asked, her voice full of concern. Like hell he was. He was just beat up in front of a bunch of some of his very popular peers. And, seriously, where was Dr. Wells? Shouldn’t he be here? Teaching? He swore it was like his life was a dramatic TV show or maybe a badly written fanfiction.

“Barry?” Laurel asked again.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m good. Sorry.” He replied lowly. He winced as he stood up, and the world started to spin, and he grabbed at the edge of the closest desk, waiting for the dizziness to pass. “Might have gotten a slight concussion.” He added as his surroundings came into focus. “I’m... gonna go... clean up... be back.” He mumbled, his cheeks burning in embarrassment as the reality of his situation began to set in. He was just beat up in front of Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen. His new lab partner. Only one thought came to mind, ‘Iris is going to be so psyched’.

 

Oliver could only stare as he watched Barry stagger from the room. He turned back to Dig, Tommy, and Laurel who were all wearing similar shocked expressions.

“What the _actual fuck_ just happened?” Tommy asked, very clearly stunned, his eyebrows raised, and his face slightly paler than usual.

“I’m gonna go check on him.” Oliver said gruffly, trying to hide his shock and worry. He wouldn’t have been all that concerned, if not for the fact that there had been blood dripping down Barry’s face, and that he hadn’t seemed to notice that he had grabbed Oliver’s arm instead of the desk as he steadied himself. Oliver’s forearm still tingled from where Barry had touched him with his soft, warm hand, and he shook the feeling off as he stood, slightly annoyed, and followed the other boy out the door with a long-suffering sigh.

When Oliver reached the bathroom, Barry was already inside, standing in front of the mirror, gripping the sink so hard his knuckles were turning white, blood still dripping down his face. He glanced up when he heard the door open, his shoulder tensing.

“If you’re here to embarrass me, don’t bother. Did that fine on my own.” His voice was bitter and self-loathing. He turned around to face Oliver, glaring. He had to suppress the urge to gasp. Barry’s left eye was a deep shade of purple, and was swelling slightly. His split lip was swollen and puffy. His nose was still spouting blood. Another bruise, so blue it was nearly black, was forming on his jawline.

“Relax, Allen. I’m just checking up on you.”

“Well, I’m _fine_.” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“Allen, you just got your ass beat. You still have blood all over your face. _Clearly_ , you are _not fine_.” Oliver said in his best ‘no nonsense’ voice.

“Why do you care?” Barry asked, but it was free of any real malice or venom.

“Again, Allen, Woodward and Zolomon just kicked your ass. You said it yourself, you might have a concussion. Come on, let me take you to the nurse’s office.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need to go to the nurse, I’ll just talk to Caitlin after class. We have study hall together.”

“Caitlin?” Oliver couldn’t stop the feeling of jealousy that rushed through him. The name came out harsher than he had intended. Was Barry seeing someone? Was this ‘Caitlin’ his girlfriend? Since when did he care about Barry’s love life?

It was Barry’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Caitlin Snow. She works at that free health care clinic downtown? She’s dating Ronnie Raymond? I thought you would know her, Ronnie hangs out with you guys sometimes.”

“Oh. Right. Ronnie. Yeah, I know him.” Oliver replied gruffly. He couldn’t explain the feeling of relief that flooded through him. “You are sure you can make it through this class?”

“I’m not made of glass.” Barry snipped as he began wiping his face with a damp paper towel, cringing whenever he brushed over his wounds. Oliver just leaned against one of the stalls, watching him intently. He didn’t miss the way Barry's body started to sway, and was there in a second, a steady arm around his hip. Barry leaned into him a little, his eyes shut, and brows drawn together.

“You sure you’re okay?” Oliver asked, concerned.

It only worried him more when the other took a minute to respond.

“Hmmm? Oh... yeah... just dizzy again for a moment. I’m okay.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Oliver. He blinks when Oliver takes the towel from his hand and stares owlishly as Oliver proceeds to finish wiping the blood off his face.

“Come on. Let’s just get back to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I tried. Hope y'all liked it.


	3. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, Barry knows that he will never be truly accepted, but that doesn't prepare him for how badly it hurts when it finally hits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lots of homophobia in this chapter so don't read it if this upsets you. Also, cute Olivarry shower scene. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like it!

Barry sighed as he dragged himself into the locker room. School had let out over an hour ago, but he had stayed late in favor of running in circles around the track as well as avoiding Tony and Hunter, who were sure to be waiting for him outside. They had been furious that Wells had caught them beating up Barry and, naturally, it was somehow decided that that was _his_ fault. Because that made sense.

 

He grabbed his bag and set it outside the showers as he began tugging off his shirt. The locker room was empty, everyone else had already gone home, and the sound of his footsteps echoed around the room, bouncing off of the ceramic tiles that lined the walls. He rolled his shoulders and turned on the water, waiting for the steady stream to grow warm before stepping in. He started to relax as the hot water ran down his back, soothing his sore muscles and calming his racing mind. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the water wash over him.

 

 

Oliver had just entered the locker room when he heard the water turn on. He paused, standing silently in door way, watching as a single pair of bare feet danced around a stall. He had been down in the basement working out as well as escaping his little sister Thea, who was sure to spend the afternoon bugging him if he had gone home. He decided to just try to ignore the other person’s presence and get on with his afternoon. He thought that maybe, if he took long enough, he could completely avoid the other person completely. He was silently padding towards a stall when the singing started.

 

_’Cause you’re a sky, ‘cause you’re a sky full of stars_

_I’m gonna give you my heart_

_‘Cause you’re a sky, ‘cause you’re a sky full of stars_

_‘Cause you light up the path_

 

The voice was soft and sweet, as well as strangely familiar. Oliver paused, halfway to the stall and listened.

 

_I don’t care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don’t care if you do_

 

_’Cause in a sky, ‘cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

 

And, _damn_ could this kid sing.

 

_’Cause you’re a sky, ‘cause you’re a sky full of stars_

_I wanna die in your arms_

_‘Cause  you get lighter the more it gets dark_

_I’m gonna give you my heart, oh_

 

The water shut off and, Oliver was still standing there, in the middle of the locker room like an idiot, listening to some kid sing in the shower.

 

He didn’t know why he was so surprised when Barry Allen stepped out, his back turned to him, water drops still running down his torso and disappearing into the edge of his skinny jeans.

 

 

Barry stepped out of the shower feeling considerably relaxed. He was ruffling his hair dry and singing some Coldplay song when he heard someone shuffle behind him. He stopped mid verse, his whole body stiffening, and he slowly turned around, muscles tense.

 

Oliver Queen was standing there, gaping at him.

 

A wave of embarrassment hit him like a truck. He had just been caught _singing in the shower_ by _Oliver Queen_. Oh god. Why did he have to be such a dork? Why couldn’t he have just gone home and showered there like a normal person? And why did Oliver fucking Queen have to catch him? There were _at least_ five hundred other kids in the school that could have caught him, the chance of it being Oliver miniscule. But of course, he just had to tempt fate. He was practically begging to get his ass kicked.

 

He just ducked his head and started pulling his on a gray t-shirt before slipping on his red bomber jacket. Olive promptly closed his mouth and went on pretending that he didn’t exist. Barry was perfectly fine with that. As soon as he had slipped on his converse, he scooped up his stuff and rushed out the door, face still burning in embarrassment.

 

 

Iris was waiting for him, when he opened the door.

 

“Barry Allen! Where have you been?” She practically shouted, catching him by the arm and dragging him inside. “It’s Friday! We were supposed to have movie night tonight!”

 

Barry wanted to punch himself. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had completely forgotten about his plans with Iris.

 

“Iris, I am so sorry. I _completely_ forgot. I was so caught up in avoiding Tony and Hunter and...” his started to trail off towards the end at the worried look she was giving him. “I’ll let you pick the movie?” he offered weakly, hoping it would be enough to sate her. She completely ignored it.

 

“Are they giving you trouble again, Barr?” her voice was soft and full of concern. “Have you talked to Dad about it?” Barry just shrugged. Even if he had, it wasn’t like there was much that he could do.

 

“Iris, even if I did tell him, what could he actually do about it? Tell the principal? And if Tony and Hunter did get suspended, the beatings would just get worse when they came back. And, besides, I give Joe enough trouble as it is. I don’t need to add chasing my bullies to his list.”

 

“Oh, Barr. What are we going to do with you?” she asks, her gaze soft, and she tosses a small smile his way. “Do they actually have any real reason to pick on you?”

 

He frowns, pondering the question. “Not that I can think of. Just that I’m nerdy and gangly and my dad’s in jail and I’m not popular... Just the stereotypical stuff.” He shrugs, trying to seem indifferent. He really doesn’t want to worry Iris anymore, she and Joe had already done enough for him as it is, taking him in, feeding him, putting clothes on his back. Somedays he just felt like extra luggage, like he was just dragging them down, just one more thing that they had to deal with. At least by now he had stopped running, stopped telling them about his dad’s innocence and the man in lightening. The only person that he really shared his theories with was Cisco.

 

Iris had started talking again, going on about her day, and this new kid, Eddie from Keystone, and how she got an ‘A’ on her essay in English. He nods along as he slowly tunes out her voice, getting lost in the swirling vortex that is his mind. He his thoughts end up wandering back to Oliver Queen, and he feels his face flush with embarrassment once again as he remembers the showers...

 

Iris startles him out of his silent self-deprecation session when she begins to question him about the object of his mortification.

 

“So, Barr,” she drawls about the vowels in a slightly sing-song tone. “Did you talk to your new lab partner today? What’s he like?”

He glances up at her, trying to fight a blush that is (yet again) rising to his cheeks. “Umm... He’s fine.” he tries to keep his tone nonchalant and uncaring. Iris just raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

 

“Just fine? You’re partnered up with the hottest guy in school and you expect me to be happy with a ‘fine’? Come on, Barry. What’s he like?”

 

Barry just rolled his eyes. Honestly, Oliver was just a normal person. An extremely attractive person, but still. He wasn’t all that interesting. Sure, he was pretty smart and wasn’t a jerk to him, but it wasn’t like he had super speed or anything. He told Iris just that. She smirked at him, amused.

 

“Kinda sounds like you want to date him.” Her tone is friendly and teasing, but the look in her eyes is hard and there’s something dark hiding behind that smile. He sputters, mind reeling.

 

“Wh-wha n-no how did you get _that_  from _t_ _hat_? All I said was that he had a brain and he didn’t like to beat me up!” He’s struggling to hide his mounting panic and resist the urge to bolt from the room.

 

“You also said he was attractive,” her eyes narrow. “you’re not gay, are you?” The way she says it makes it sound more like a demand than a question, and Barry can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, his pulse fluttering, and his hands are shaking. His whole body suddenly feels numb and his vision blurs, and it takes everything he’s got to keep his voice from cracking.

 

“I-iris, no, of course not. W-why would you even think that?” She instantly relaxes as soon as the words are out of his mouth and this time her smile is easy and real.

 

“Well you could have just said so! I’m so glad your normal.” She immediately starts chattering about something else, but Barry can’t even try to listen because his heart is still hammering, and the sense of panic is still trying to drag him under. He manages to fight it off, and it’s not until he’s finally in his bed, late that night, that he finally breaks. All walls come crashing down as the truth hits him hard and raw, that he will never be truly be able to be himself. That he will never truly be loved and accepted, not by the people that he loves the most.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may have rushed this a little and I know it's not the best so don't kill me. I tried. Special thanks Rebecca Nouel, you are probably the only reason why this chapter was posted today and not, like, a month from now :) Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have and suggestions! Oh and the song is 'Sky Full of Stars' by Coldplay.


	4. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver ponders the green eye wonder that is Barry Allen, and he somehow ends up sitting besides him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been like... two months and I know, I'm not happy with myself either so yall can hate me and my horrific update schedule and just know that YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED that it will not get any better from here. I'm hoping ill be able to finish a chapter at least every other week, starting this summer, but for now, you're stuck with shitty writing and a distinct lack of motivation. And I promise you that this story DOES have a plot line. For the most part. But anyways, enjoy!

Oliver could not stop thinking about him. He couldn’t stop thinking about sharp jawlines, pale, freckled skin, or gray-green eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about water droplets cascading down his pale skin, or the flush that covered his torso.

 

So, yeah. He definitely had a problem.

 

Barry Allen had been on his mind ever since they had become lab partners. Which is to say, week. So, not a very long time. But, it definitely felt like longer.

 

Oliver knew he was straight. He had to be. He liked girls. He had dated both Sara and Laurel (amongst many others) before. He had hooked up with tons of random chicks, and he had definitely enjoyed it. So why was he still thinking about Barry Allen?

 

He found himself sitting at the bar at Verdant, staring into his drink, watching Tommy and Laurel drunkenly make out in the corner as neon lights flashed around him, and obnoxious pop music blared. After a while, Dig slid into the seat next to him, leaning one elbow on the counter, and fixed him with a calculating look. He forced himself to keep his gaze fixed on the awkward display of tipsy affection in front of him, refusing to give in to Dig’s unwavering stare. It took five minutes before he cracked.

 

“Dig, this is me noticing you staring.” He kept is voice cold and steady, and still refused to look at him.

 

“Man, what’s eating you?” He glanced over at Dig.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

He groaned, exasperated. “Dig. I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t you have a girlfriend to be looking after?”

 

 Dig just chuckled. “Nah, Lyla can take care of herself. It’s you I’m worried about.”

 

He looked over at his friend, again. “Dig, I can take care of myself too.”

 

“Yeah man, I know. You’ve just been a little... out of character.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Out of character,” he stated.

 

Dig nodded. “Yeah, aren’t you normally out there,” he jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor, “scooping up some chick to take home with you?”

 

It was Tommy who saved him from responding by swinging an arm around his shoulder and nearly knocking him off the barstool.

 

“Heyyyyyy Olllieee” he slurred into Oliver’s ear. He could smell the strong scent of whiskey off of his breath from a mile away. He stood, grabbing Tommy’s arm and tugging it around him, trying to keep his friend from collapsing into drunken mess on the floor.

 

“Yeah, Tommy I think you’ve had enough to drink,” He raised an eyebrow at Diggle, who stood and wrapped Tommy’s other arm around his shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

 

“But, Ollieee I don’t wanna.” Tommy whined, eyes pleading. “I want ‘nother shot.”

 

Oliver just huffed out a laugh, and together he and Dig hauled him out of the club and arranged him in the backseat of the car. Dig, being the soberer of the two slid being the wheel and Oliver dragged himself into the front seat beside him.

 

Not ten minutes into their drive, Dig slowed down, pointing to the side of the road.

 

“Isn’t that Allen? You know, your lab partner?”

 

Oliver looked to his right, taking in the rumpled form of someone sat on the curb, head in hands. The figure looks up as the car slowly approached, hands raised to shield himself from the glaring headlights. When he stood, Oliver’s stomach did a little flip, and his mind quickly supplies him with images of Barry, fresh out of the shower, standing in the locker room. He shakes his head, trying to push them away as a hot swell of (what he thinks is) embarrassment rises to his face. Dig pulls to stop in front of the curb, and Oliver rolls down his window.

 

“Barry, what are you doing out here? Isn’t it a bit past your bedtime?” He keeps his voice gruff and rude, still trying to conceal the comprehendible mix of emotions that are swirling within.

 

“Y-you’re only a year older than me!” Barry huffs, standing up. There’s a slight stutter when he speaks, his cheeks flush, and Oliver can tell that he too, is remembering their escapade in the locker room from just that afternoon. “What do you guys want?” He sniffles slightly as he steps closer to the car, allowing Oliver to fully examine him. His eyes are red rimmed and bloodshot, and his shoulders are hunched. He looks like he’d recently been crying. Oliver’s heart clenches involuntarily.

 

“Come on. Get in the car and we’ll give you a ride home.” Barry looks at him, eyes filled with suspicion and wariness. When he doesn’t budge, Oliver tries again. “Allen. It’s like one in the morning. Get in the car.”

 

“What, you’re not even gonna ask why I’m out here,” He turns away, gesturing to the empty street, “in the middle of the night, all alone?”

 

Oliver just shrugs. “I figured I’d ask later, when you’re not in danger of being mugged or assaulted.”

 

Barry sighs, but there’s a hint of a smile playing on his lips and he shrugs back before he pulls the door open and climbs in the back. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Tommy splayed all over the seats and chuckles as he tries to move him so he can sit down. Tommy just end up lying all over the seats /and Barry/ as he giggles drunkenly.

 

“Hiyyaa Alllen,” he slurs. Oliver glances back to where Barry’s pressed against the door, Tommy practically on top of him, faces just inches apart. “Anyone ever tell ya that you’re pretty?”

 

He hears Barry laugh. “You would be the first.” Tommy just collapses into Barry’s lap, giggling.

 

“Jesus, Merlyn. How much did you have to drink?”

 

Tommy doesn’t answer, he just starts snoring, face still pressed against Barry’s thighs. Oliver watches as Barry just smiles down at his sleeping friend and leans back against the window, absentmindedly running his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

 

“So, Allen, what _are_  you doing out at this time of night?” Oliver asks.

 

Barry doesn’t look at him, just gazes out the window. “Couldn’t sleep. Went for a run. It clears my head.” he mumbles. His demeanor, once playful, is gone, replaced by a weighting sadness that seems to sit heavily upon him. His shoulder stoop and he seems to curl in on himself. Oliver doesn’t reply, just turns and looks at Dig, who has yet to say anything, with a small frown. Dig maintains his silence and keeps on driving, mouth shut.

 

 

Oliver glanced out the window at the little houses that line the street. They pale in comparison to the Queen mansion, but they have a homely feel that the mansion lacks. He takes in the weathered play sets and over grown hedges. Some of the houses are old and all are in varying states of repair, but it’s _beautiful_ and  _free_ in a way that the Queen mansion never was, with its tall black gates and perfect gardens, groomed for the public eye.

 

He turns in his seat, wondering why the other boy hasn’t made any move to leave only to find his asleep, slumped against the car door, chest slowly rising and falling, a hand still buried in Tommy’s hair. Oliver doesn’t blame him; the car is warm and cozy and it’s pretty late. Besides, Barry looks exhausted, there are dark bags under his eyes and he seems a little paler than usual. Oliver reaches back and gives Barry’s arm a little shake, and he wakes with a sleepy ‘hmm?’. He glances around, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and his gaze lands on Oliver. He gives him a tired smile, and mumbles a ‘thanks Queen’ and gives Dig a nod, before slipping out from beneath Tommy and dragging his feet in slow steps up the walkway that leads around the side of the house. Oliver watches silently as Barry unlocks the door and steps inside.

 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Dig’s voice startles him out of his thoughts, and Oliver turns just in time to catch the light dancing in his eyes. He just shrugs, not sure how to respond, and Dig chuckles and mumbles something under his breath as he puts the car in drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, okay, I know it's a shitty chapter with a shitty title and a shitty summary, but, on the bright side, I actually posted!!! If you have any ideas for what I should put my boys through, do tell! I do have a general idea for this story and where I want it to go, but if you wanna help me shape it any input is welcome. Also, if I've made any mistakes please please please tell me so I can fix them!!!! Thx b


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry attempts to ask Laurel on a "date". It goes... well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I DID IT!!! Guys I posted at a reasonable time! You should be proud!!!! Hope you enjoy, I don't know where I was going with this.

Barry and Oliver didn’t really talk much after that. For the next few weeks, the height of their communication would occur whenever Barry would occasionally elbow Oliver to tell him what to write down for their lab notes. Barry and Laurel, however, got along like a house on fire. Barry talked to Laurel so much, in fact, it was amazing that they ever got anything done. Oliver was startled out of his thoughts when Barry gave a small snort, and then doubled over laughing as Laurel clutched his arm and gasped for breath. Tommy was watching them with a mildly confused look, a small smile playing across his lips. Dr. Wells was glaring at them from the front of the classroom.

 

“I can’t believe you fell off the stage,” Laurel managed, still trying to catch her breath.

 

Barry just shook his head and smiled, face red from laughter, “Me neither.”

 

Oliver decided that this seemed like a good point to interject in their conversation. “Barry, shouldn’t we be working on our lab report?” The smile playing on his lips wilted, and Oliver tried not to feel too disappointed. Barry nodded and sat down. Laurel elbowed him with a whine.

 

“Aww come on Ollie. You’re no fun,” she pouted. Oliver just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his paper.

 

“S-so, Laurel,” Barry started, and Laurel looked up with a smile. “I was wondering if maybe you would want to go get coffee this afternoon?” He sped up a little near the end of the sentence, voice rising nervously. At Laurel’s raised eyebrow he added, “It doesn’t have to be coffee, really! If you just wanted to hang out or anything, really.” Oliver couldn’t help the violent jealousy rising in his stomach. Of course, Barry was into Laurel. Why wouldn’t he be? She was perfect! He gave a low growl and elbowed Barry in the ribs, ignoring his sharp yelp of pain.

 

“She has a boyfriend, you know.” Beside him, Barry faltered. When he looked up, Tommy had turned around and was giving him a death glare. Laurel look both incredulous and slightly offended, as if she couldn’t possibly believe that possibly Barry would come on to her. Oliver felt a small wave of satisfaction come and quell the jealousy in his chest. Serves Barry right, flirting with Laurel when she was with Tommy.

 

“N-no, no, no, not like that,” Barry’s face was bright red as he floundered for an explanation, and Oliver had to fight back a laugh. Good luck getting out of that one, Allen. “I _do not want to date you_.” Tommy seemed like he didn’t know whether to be relived or offended. Laurel just looked insulted. Barry was still stuttering over himself in embarrassment. “Not that you’re not beautiful or anything!” Laurel raised an eyebrow, and Barry drew an exasperated breath. “J-just, I know you’re with Tommy and things, and I just meant as friends. Cause, you know... I just thought we got along well, a-and I don’t have that many friends, and... yeah.” He trailed off, voice small. Laurel took pity on him, laying a hand on his arm and smiling softly.

 

“Barry, I would love to get coffee with you.” Her voice held undisguised laughter, and Barry didn’t try to hide his relief.

 

Tommy chuckled, “As long as you aren’t trying to steal my girl, Allen.” Barry shook his head vehemently as Laurel giggled.

 

 

Barry knew how Central City treated homosexuality, which is to say, _not good_. The reception at home certainly wasn’t helping. Maybe that’s why he was so surprised when Laurel thought he had been asking her out, he had tried so hard _not_  to look gay, that the thought of him seeming straight was laughable. He had even gone as far as proposing his “love” to Iris. Joe had always hinted that he thought Barry would make a good son-in-law and it kept them off his back when he didn’t show any interest in girls. If it kept Joe happy to believe that Barry was forever hung up on Iris, then so be it.

 

But, it wasn’t just Joe and Iris. Barry was already at the bottom of the social ladder; he would sink even lower if he gave any reason to believe that he wasn’t one hundred percent straight. He had no idea how Caitlin and Cisco felt about  _homosexuality_ so they were both wild cards. However, they had always said believed him (or at least didn't immediately reject his theories) when he talked about his dad and The Man in Yellow and, while they had never been quick to judge or jump to conclusions, he didn't want to take any chances. Despite the fact that Caitlin and Cisco had never exactly come off as  _homophobic_ , it didn’t do anything to help the _what ifs. What if_ he did come out, and the only people he could call friends hated him for it? _What if_ Joe kicked him out of his house and he had nowhere to go? What happened then?

 

That’s why he wanted friends like Laurel. She was nice, and easy to hang out with. She didn’t know about his history (other than what had been televised) and she didn’t know _him_. He could pretend like he was normal, and she would be more likely to buy it.

 

So yeah, coffee had been nice. The fact that Tommy (who was still slightly suspicious that Barry had been trying to make a move on _his_  girl) had come along may have helped. Tommy who had complimented Barry and called him _pretty_  (even if he was shit-faced drunk while doing so). Tommy, who Barry may have had just a teensy, tiny _crush_  on.

 

It wasn’t even anything big, (not at all like the time when Barry had been thirteen and had absolutely been _in love_  with popular bad boy, Mark Mardon.) No, this was small, where Barry found himself staring at Tommy as he sipped his drink, or laughing a little too much at his jokes. He knew that he had a girlfriend (the beautiful, amazing, and quite talented, Laurel) and was most definitely straight, but a guy could dream, right?

 

And, perhaps he was smiling a little too much as he walked in the house that night, but despite the fact that Iris had asked who the _girl_  was, and the knowing smile that Joe had given him from where he was standing in the kitchen, cooking lasagna, Barry had been able to slip into bed that night with a smile playing on his lips, and a warm feeling settling in his chest.

 

And maybe, _just this once_  everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody actually read this? Just wondering, ya know.


	6. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Laurel get to know Barry just a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry for the late update, i know it's been a while but I got a little stuck on this chapter. I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support and for letting me know that THERE ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE READING THIS!!! HOLY SHIT THAT'S SO COOL! So thanks to y'all for reading my stuff and for commenting, it makes me happy.

Barry walked downstairs that morning in a relatively good mood.

 

It didn’t last long.

 

Iris was spread out across the couch, tablet in her hand and she scrolled through the news. The television was on mute, screen flickering in bright, rainbow colors. Her face was contorted into a deep frown. Joe was in the kitchen grumbling to himself. Iris brightened some as she saw him approach. She lifted her feet and allowed him to sit before plopping them in his lap.

 

“Morning, Barr. How’d you sleep?”

“M’ fine,” He mumbled as he tried to stifle a yawn. He leaned against the arm of the couch and rubbed at his eyes. Behind him, Joe was still muttering under his breath. He sounded angry.

 

“What’s got him all worked up?”

 

Iris glanced up at him, a grimace marring her features. “He... there was a pride parade in Coast City. It was on the news. You know how Dad feels about that sort of stuff. It’s unnatural... not normal,” She shrugged. “I suggested just turning the TV off. He refused.” Whatever else Iris said was completely lost on Barry. He was too focused on how much his palms were sweating, and trying to control the blush that he was sure was rising to his face. Iris took no notice of his apparent discomfort, she just turned back to her tablet, glancing up at the muted television every once in a while, a disgusted look on her face. He tried to keep his breathing under control as Joe entered the room, a chipped coffee mug in his hands.

 

“Disgusting. This is absolutely disgusting.”

 

Barry nearly choked. He was struggling to get his breathing under control. Joe, thankfully, took no notice. He was too distracted by the TV.

 

“I can’t believe they would put this stuff on television. Absolutely revolting.”

 

He was going to be sick.

 

“Are you alright, son? You’re looking a little green.” Barry pulled himself back to reality, turning towards where his foster father was leaning back in an armchair, looking slightly concerned.

 

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine, great actually. Never been better.” The words came out a little too quickly to be normal, but Joe seemed to shrug it off with a slight shake of his head.

 

“So, you two got any plans for today?”

 

Iris shrugged. “Linda and I had plans to go to the mall today. She was looking for some new foundation and I offered to help her out. We were going to meet up for lunch at Jitters before we went. If you need to go anywhere, Barr, I can drop you off on the way.”

 

Barry gave a forced smile, trying to hide the fact that his hands had started shaking. “Thanks Iris, but I don’t really have any plans. You know, friendless dork over here," He pointed to himself and tried for a smile." Might go for a run or something. Also had some homework i could do-” His phone interrupted him as it chimed from where it was resting on the coffee table.

 

**Laurel Lance [Received 8:58 AM]:**

_Hey! You wanna come over today? Tommy and I can pick you up around noon if u want_

 

**Barry Allen [Sent 9:02 AM]**

_That would actually be really cool if its not an issue with u guys_

**Laurel Lance [Received 9:03]**

_It’s no problem! I am the one who invited you after all. So we’ll pick u up around noon?_

 

**Barry Allen [Sent 9:03]**

_Sounds good!_

 

 

Laurel groaned as she sprawled out on her bed, plunking her head in Tommy’s lap. The couple had just finished an early morning workout, and Laurel’s family was out for the day, so she didn’t have to worry about her over-protective father barging in on her and her boyfriend. They lay, panting, for a couple minutes before Tommy finally broke the silence that had fallen between them.

 

“You know, I really think we should set Barry up with someone,” she glanced up to where Tommy was sitting, a gentle hand caressing her hair and a thoughtful look on his face. “That way he won’t try to hit on you.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Tommy, I told you he wasn’t hitting on me. I don’t think. I’m pretty sure he just wanted to hang out.” Tommy scoffed.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Really, Tommy? Besides, who would we even set him up with?”

 

Tommy hummed. “Sara?” She smacked him on the arm. Sara was Laurel’s younger sister who attended an all-girls catholic school about an hour away. “What? She’ll be sixteen in a month or two so she's only a bit younger than him.  They’d be pretty good together, don’t ya think?” It’s true, Laurel thought, they wouldn’t make a bad couple. Sara was pretty stable and grounded while Barry was, well... more open-minded. She’d be good for him.

 

“That actually isn’t... a terrible idea. Sara’s gonna be home later today, she has off on Monday so it’s a long weekend for her, and I can text Barry and see if he wants to come over so they can meet,”

 

Tommy smiled, “Told you I was a genius,” she smacked his arm again.

 

“Whatever, ya big goof. Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

 

Barry couldn’t hold back a smile as Laurel pulled her car, a dusty red pickup truck, over to the curb. She rolled down the window with a smile.

 

“Hey, Barry!” He returns her smile, equally as bright. Tommy grins at him from the passenger seat.

 

“Hi, Laurel, Tommy. Thanks for picking me up.” He slid into the backseat taking in the comforting scent of the warm leather and the citrus air freshener that’s hanging off of the front mirror.

 

“No problem, Allen.” Tommy’s twisted in his seat, a mischievous glint in his eye. Laurel’s grinning as she pulls away from the curb and starts down the road.

 

“So, Barry. We’ve been thinking,” she starts, slow and conspiratorial. “My sister’s going to be home from school this weekend, and maybe you would like to meet her.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool. Sara, right?” Laurel nods, pleased that he remembers.

 

“Yeah, we though you two would get along really well. You’d be super cute together,” she gushes, and Barry’s stomach does a little flip. What did she mean by together? Like _together_  together? Or, was he over reacting, and this was just a casual “meet the sister” type of thing. Was that a thing people did? And, oh god, now Laurel and Tommy were looking at him funny.

 

“Are you alright there, Barry?” Tommy’s brows furrowed and his voice was slightly concerned. He was only slightly aware of the fact that he was panting, the tightening in his chest making is harder and harder to breath.

 

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he managed to gasp out the reassurance between heaving breaths, and he distantly noticed that the car had stopped moving. His knuckles were turning white where they were gripping the head rest in front of him, blunt nails digging into the worn leather. The car seat dipped slightly as someone settled in the space next to him, and he leaned into a broad shoulder, hands coming up to grasp at his neck.

 

“C-can’t... c-can’t br-breath...” His chest was heaving at the force of his gasps, and he could hear Laurel’s shaky voice, warbled through his panic. Tommy pulled him in tighter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing a hand over his back. Barry would have blushed at the close proximity, of not for the fact that h _e still couldn’t breath._

 

“Hey, hey it’s alright. Just breath.” Tommy’s voice is slightly shaky as he pulls Barry in against his chest. Laurel watches him with wide eyes, face filled with tension and concern at Barry’s panic. “B-breath. In and out. In and out.” He takes deep, exaggerated breaths and Barry’s own breathing slowly starts to level out, gradually becoming less and less panicked until it’s nearly normal. They sit in silence, all comprehending what had just happened, when Barry finally speaks.

 

“I-I’m sorry. You guys shouldn’t have seen that.” He’s glassy-eyed and filled with shame, refusing to meet Tommy’s eyes, head bowed in embarrassment.

 

“Barry,” Laurel hesitated, choosing her words carefully. “What happened? One minute you were fine, and the next...”

 

“My foster father said some things this morning that were... upsetting to say the least, and our conversation kinda just... set me off,” his voice has raised an octave by the end, phrasing the statement more as question. He looks conflicted, eyebrows drawn together and lips pulled into a tight line, both begging them not to ask and to press for more information. “It’s just... I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know, shit ending, but what were you really expecting. I'm some lazy teenager who writes fanfic and who can't spell. Eh. I really didn't know how to end this so its just like SHOVE A CONFESSION IN THERE AND END IT> But ya know. Hope y'all enjoyed, please come visit again soon!


	7. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Tommy react to Barry's little secret.

“It’s just... I’m gay.”

 

Laurel and Tommy just stared at him in shock.

 

“Well... I guess that explains why you like Lady Gaga so much,” Tommy said slowly, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“And... I guess we can’t set you up with Sara anymore...” Laurel added with a slight smile. Barry looked up in surprise.

 

“You...you mean you aren’t going to call me disgusting and kick me out, and say we can’t be friends anymore? Or-or say that I’m a sinner and I should go burn in hell or that... that I’m a freak an-and that you never want to see me again?” The words come out a little rushed, stumbling over each other slightly as he starts to work himself back into a panic.

 

“Oh my god, no, Barry, why would we do that? Who’s feeding you this kind of shit?” Laurel asks, eyes wide, voice rising slightly in alarm. For some reason, at this, another wave of shame washes over him, and he bows his head.

 

“Well... I mean... uh, like I said, my foster father isn’t the most... supportive... between the thing about my dad and the homophobia, he... kinda isn’t the easiest person to live with... and, just...yeah.”

 

“Barry,” Laurel places a gentle hand underneath his chin, guiding his eyes up to meet hers. “No matter whatever anyone tells you, your sexuality is _not_  a problem. I know Central isn’t really the most... progressive place... but people don’t have the right to judge you for who you love. Your sexuality is a part of you, but it does  _not define_ you, and our friendship isn’t going to change because of it.”

 

Tommy nodded along, a slight smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, I don’t have a problem if you like dick- _ouch!_ ” he squeaked when Laurel elbowed him in the ribs with a glare. Barry had to stifle a laugh. “What I mean is that I don’t really care if you’re gay, and we’ll still be your friends, _especially_  now that I _know_  you’re not hitting on my girl.” Barry giggled at that.

 

“Yeah, no offense Laurel, but just _no_.”

 

Laurel scoffed, “ _Excuse me?_  I am gorgeous.” She punctuated her words with a playful smile and a toss of her honey-blonde hair. Barry can’t help but smile along with her.

 

“Do you think you guys can... just... you know, maybe keep this to yourselves?” Laurel’s smile slips into something more serious, and she and she turns to fully face him.

 

“Barry, who else are you out to?”

 

“Well... um... this is kind of the first time I’ve actually said the words aloud... but, like I said, whole family is kinda, really homophobic, so... not a lot of time to practice...” Tommy pulls him in close again and Laurel places a soothing hand on his knee, eyes full of pity. He hates it. “But, guys, I’ll be fine. I _am_  fine. I can handle a little bit more time in the closet.”

 

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t _have_  to,” Tommy’s voice is filled with fire, and both Barry and Laurel look at him in surprise. “Parents should always love their kids, no matter what. It shouldn’t matter what your sexuality is or-or how bad of a fuck up you are, they are supposed to be there for you.” The word are spat out, bitter and angry, like poison, and Barry can’t tell if it’s because of his own family situation, or if there’s more behind this than meets the eye. Laurel pecks Tommy on the cheek and whispers something in his ear. He nods and sighs.

 

“I wish the world worked like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not super proud of this chapter and I know its short. I had written a lot more, but I didn't like where it went and this was what survived. hope you enjoyed this tiny ass chapter :)
> 
> Comments and such are always appreciated.


	8. Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Laurel drag Barry over to Oliver's mansion... even if he was uninvited.

“Barry!”

 

He jumped from where he was slouched over, half asleep in Laurel’s car, when someone called his name. He blinked blearily and reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Both Laurel and Tommy were turned, peering at him from the front seats.

 

“You awake?”

 

He nodded through a yawn and looked around. The setting sun was casting deep shadows over their faces and darkening their surroundings but the large, gothic styled, building was still clearly in view. “Where are we?”

 

“Queen Mansion,” Laurel replied evenly.

 

“Wha... what are we doing there?” he asked, eyes wide and slightly bewildered.

 

“Oliver invited us-”

 

“Us?” Barry echoed.

 

“Well, Oliver invited me and Tommy over to hangout and I figured he wouldn’t mind if we brought you along too...” she said trailing off. Barry just rolled his eyes and shrugged, opening the door of the pick-up and nearly stumbling on some ridiculously well-trimmed shrubs as he slid to the ground. On foot, the mansion seemed even more imposing than it had in the car. The stone walls and battlements reminded Barry of a castle. He couldn’t help but wonder how old the house was. Medieval times, maybe? He realized he was gaping when Tommy strolled over next to him. “Pretty impressive, huh?” He just nodded and followed him up the steps.

 

 

 When Oliver answered the door, he had looked as happy as Barry had ever seen him. That was until he had laid eyes on Barry himself. Then, his face just turned sour, like he’d just swallowed a particularly bad lemon. Laurel noticed immediately and pulled Barry to stand in front of her.

 

“Oliver! You know Barry!” her voice was ridiculously cheery and Barry couldn’t help but scoff when Oliver rolled his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind that I brang him along!” Oliver just glared at her.

 

“Of course, not Laurel!” he said in the same, ridiculously cheery tone. “You know how much I love guests!” By now, Tommy was struggling to maintain his laughter even as Oliver cuffed him on the back of the head when he pulled them inside.

 

As Oliver walked them through the mansion and towards his bedroom, Barry couldn’t help but stare. The whole house was large and had a distinctly gothic style, with its stone archways and high ceilings. Antique models of ships balanced on window sills and glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Fancy-looking vases full of flowers along with pictures of Oliver and a girl, who must’ve been his younger sister, Thea, adorned the small end tables that decorated the halls.

 

Oliver’s room itself was ridiculously spacious. It was probably more than triple the size of Barry and Iris’ bedrooms put together. Barry thought the stone walls made the room seem cold, but it was considerably softened by the dark wood of the furniture and the accents of red and navy. Plush couches sat clustered around a chestnut coffee table in the center of the room, all facing a large television that was mounted on the wall. Oliver’s bed, covered in a blood red comforter, was pressed against the same wall as the door way with a small desk sitting diagonal to it. A large archway framed a tall bay window that was hung with green, silk curtains. He was so busy observing the room, that he didn’t register the presence of others in the room until Laurel spoke.

 

“Hey, guys, I didn’t realize you were coming over too,” she said with a smile. Dig and Sara, along with a younger girl (who Barry recognized from the pictures hanging around the house, so she had to be Thea) and a brunette boy with blue eyes (who looked around Thea’s age) turned to face them from their positions on the couch. “And, Sara, I would have picked you up if you’d asked.”

 

Sara just shrugged, “Nah, Dad dropped me off ‘bout an hour ago when he went to the grocery store. Who’s your friend?” she asked with her usual bluntness. Barry, suddenly feeling self-conscious, shuffled back until he was nearly hiding behind Oliver. Oliver on his part, just yanked him forwards by the elbow, firmly ignoring his squeak of surprise, and introduced him in a gruff tone.

 

The brown-haired mystery boy eyed Barry up and down as he said, with much conviction, “I’m Roy Harper, Thea’s boyfriend,” Barry didn’t miss the way Oliver’s eyes narrowed, or how his finger clenched from where they were still wrapped around Barry’s upper arm. He grinned to himself. Oliver must really care about his younger sister.

 

He gave the girl in question a shaky smile, “You must be Thea,” she returned his smile with a happy nod and a peppy, ‘it’s nice to meet you’ before she settled back into the couch and leaned slightly up against Roy, going back to scrolling through her phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Oliver glaring.

 

“So, Barry,” Laurel started, in a meager attempt at easing the tension. “This is my sister, Sara, I was telling you about her earlier...”

 

He snorts, earning a confused look from the little group in front of him. “Yeah, I remember. Hi, Sara.”

 

“Hey. I like your shirt,” she said in reply. He glances down, trying to remember what shirt he’s wearing. Right, it’s the gray ‘Join the Resistance’ one with Rey on the front.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” He shuffles forwards and sits, on the floor, next to Sara’s feet, taking in the scene, and nervously fidgeting with his hands. Sara nudges him with her socked toes.

 

“Barry, you know you can sit on the _couch_ , right?” He glances up at her with a shy smile and a mumbled ‘I’m good’. Oliver gives a small snort that sounds suspiciously like ‘weirdo’ and Barry shakes his head, trying not to let utterance sting. This was stupid, why did he care about what the other boy thought anyways? Whatever. Who even needed friends anyways? _Certainly_  not him.

 

 

Oliver glanced over at where Barry and Sara were talking, Sara having slid down to the floor to join him. Something hot and fiery flared up in his chest and he sent a pointed glare over at the pair that, unfortunately, went unnoticed. Why the fuck would Laurel even bring this kid over? It wasn’t like they were friends. They were partners for, like, one class. That was it. They hadn’t even done anything together in said class. They weren’t friends and he didn’t wanna be. That was that. Who even did that? Just, invited other people over to a house that _wasn’t_  yours. Talk about rude.

 

He was rudely jolted out of his thoughts when Thea jumped onto the couch next to him with a shit eating grin. “We should play a game.”

 

He ignored her. “Where did Roy go?” As wary as he was of their ‘relationship’ he still thought Roy was a pretty nice kid and he had to admit that he seemed like an excellent match for Thea. He would still break the kid if he broke his baby sister’s heart. There was no doubt about that.

 

“Roy went to get snacks with Dig. We should play a game.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “What kind of game.”

 

“Truth or dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculous delay! So just wanted to clarify that for Barry's 'who needs friends' line that that was supposed to be read as sarcastic. Im trying to include some of that Barry Allen Sass™. hope you enjoyed the chapetr! sorry again for the delay!


End file.
